Crónica de un amor predestinado
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Y es que aunque suene cliché, el suyo era un amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista. Y Cartman lo ha sabido desde siempre. *Stan/Kyle & Kenny/Cartman; Cartman centric. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Para con este oneshot me basé_ levemente_ en «Me Tienes» de **Cinnamon Secrets**. Como idolatro a Cartman —sí, sé que es un bastardo, no hay remedio— y tenía antojo de escribir un Style desde su punto de vista quedó así.

**Prompt:** 001. Inicio [Tabla "Vicio"; de caféconqueso]

**Nota:** hay Kenneric y tintes de Kyman-friendship.

* * *

**CRÓNICA DE UN AMOR PREDESTINADO.**

**1.**

Para Eric Theodore Cartman, todo empezaría en una tarde cualquiera en el kindergarten. Primer año, siendo exacto. Su madre lo obligaría a ponerse ese horrible gorro adornado con un pompón, junto a una camiseta roja que no le sentaba nada bien, en lo absoluto. Y aquello no sería nada, comparado con tener que ir a pie, porque justamente ese día tuvo que fallarle el coche a Liane. Como sea, el «_godo_ de _mieda_» como lo llamó él, se volvió una costumbre. Igual que ese par y el pobre más pobre, al que le daban de _lunch_ tortillas con cátsup.

El primer día de clases Cartman había estado tan entretenido con las acuarelas y burlándose del hijo de los Stotch, Butters, que no reparó en su presencia, en la de ninguno. No de inmediato. Porque con el transcurso de los días las risas que ambos soltaban aumentaron en cantidad y fuerza. Parecían muy felices jugueteando por ahí.

Eran un niño ligeramente parecido a él —en cuanto a gustos de moda se refiere— y una niña rusa demasiado mandona. Sobre todo para alguien de tan corta edad. Bueno, Cartman especuló que se trataba de una chica, el cabello le caía a bucles y era de un peculiar tono rojizo, además traía una ushanka que el otro niño le había regalado.

Luego se les unió Kenneth McCormick, el pobre. Cartman odiaba a los pobres, después de los hippies, y más tarde descubriría, los judíos. Pero se desviaba del tema, el punto ahí era que cuando vio lo alegres que estaban sintió un poco de celos infantiles, y decidió que, lo quisieran o no —y no querían, para nada— se juntaría con esos tres.

Sí, ese fue el principio de todo. Cuando sin permiso los acompañó a la casa del que parecía ser el líder, se presentó, y se puso a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: molestar.

Entonces descubrió que la niña rusa no era tan niña, mucho menos rusa. Era un niño, judío. Y en un arrebato inexplicable le terminó pegando, sin pensar siquiera que Stanley Marsh, el «_mejod _amigo de Kye» le devolvería el golpe, como si de un caballero protegiendo del peligro a su princesa se tratase.

Para cuando Randall Marsh llegó, mirando la escena sin entender nada de nada —como sería natural en él—, Cartman había comenzado un berrinche y muchísimas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Nada con qué defenderse se le ocurrió. Y como Stan se había colocado enfrente de Kyle Broflovski, con aire protector y el ceño fruncido, luciendo mayor de cuatro años, Cartman salió huyendo mientras gritaba «Ya _vedán_, mi mami me _vengada_, ya _vedán_».

Esa misma tarde, con Liane preparándole un pastel de chocolate finalizada una exhaustiva inspección de heridas "mortales" —e imaginarias— y sobándose la mejilla con insistencia, Cartman juró que nunca más volvería a dirigirle la palabra a ese trío de tontos, que tampoco permitiría que alguien le pegara, de nuevo; y que jamás, pero jamás, se haría amigo de un judío.

Transcurridos dos días Cartman se unió oficialmente al grupo. En contra de su voluntad, les recordaría.

La semana posterior conoció a Wendy Testaburger, quien le dio una tunda por querer robarle una galleta Oreo.

Y no mucho después, él y Kyle firmarían un contrato para minimizar sus disputas sinsentido, autoproclamándose como «amigos con derecho a odiarse.»

Y es que a tan sólo cuatro años de edad Cartman ya estaba seguro por completo de dos cosas: Stan y Kyle eran unos tortolos inseparables, y tenía muy atrofiado su sentido del propósito. Diablos.

**2.**

A veces a Cartman le sorprendía su increíble percepción. Pues vale, transcurridos treinta y seis meses exactos desde que había confirmado su posición en el cuarteto del que formaba parte muchas cosas que él hubiese calificado como impensables o pasajeras se volvían lo contrario, y viceversa. Podría tratarse de una broma de mal gusto por parte de Dios, pero sinceramente no lo creía así, él sabía, en el fondo, que incluso la amistad más acérrima podía desvanecerse en un santiamén. Igual que los enemigos jurados podían comprenderse de una manera que el resto envidiaría.

Era listo, sin duda —y nada modesto—. Había aprendido con rapidez cómo resolver los problemas matemáticos más difíciles del mundo (cinco más siete igual a doce). Y su sinceridad hiriente, poco apropiada, le valía muchas visitas al consejero. Pronto pasarían a primaria.

Sin embargo, para Cartman, incluso sabiendo qué decir para que Liane lo perdonara o Butters huyera corriendo al baño tropezándose con su llanto, incluso siendo capaz de concluir que cinco más siete son doce, incluso siendo capaz de eso o más, aún no acababa de entender cómo Stan y Kyle seguían igual de atolondrados.

Tampoco cómo el padre de Stan no había solicitado que se le prohibiera el paso a Kyle a la casa Marsh, por acoso o alguna de esos asuntos guays e intrincados que exponían en el canal de documentales —no es que él los viera, eran _demasiado_ aburridos—. Y aunque no era de su incumbencia, Cartman empezó a suponer por entonces que era cuestión de tiempo para que los cuatro tomaran caminos distintos, separándose para siempre.

Hacía dos años, eso pudo alegrarlo, en la actualidad todo era distinto. Ellos eran distintos. De algún modo, se había vuelto cercano a Kenny, volviéndose costumbre suya andar con él cuando el resto se involucraba en sus cosas de «mejores amigos».

— Mmphm, mphm —solía sacar de la nada, mirándolo con unos ojos tan brillantes y carentes de maldad que a Cartman le costaba no ver a otro lado. Usualmente él fingiría asco (pese a que al principio se le dificultaba mucho comprender lo que decía con la cara cubierta por un pedazo de cortina pronto se habituó a su peculiar lenguaje), y Kenny reiría tanto que terminaría muerto.

«Nosotros podríamos ser iguales a ellos», eso decía.

Cartman se negaba a pensar a Kenny de ese modo. Las pijamada, las bromas, los viajes en trineo, todo aquello carecía de un verdadero sentido. Y de cualquier forma, nadie —en su sano juicio— querría volverse el mejor amigo de un pobre. O un malcriado con problemas de peso. Así que no, jamás aceptó esa propuesta. Al menos no entonces.

Como si de una manada de lobos se tratase iban tras la espalda de Stan, sin importar los regaños o castigos. Que si Stan desea echarle un vistazo a la sección del patio de juegos de las niñas, vamos a ello. Que si Stan no puede vivir un día más sin haberle dado un poco de agua al perro callejero de la esquina, ok, a por una manguera o una cazuela. Cartman ponía mala cara porque no entraba en sus pasatiempos preferidos hacer de sirviente. Kyle ponía cara de "He pisado la Luna, puedo morir en paz". A Kyle le importaba un comino todo lo demás, con tal de complacer a Stan. Y eso, nunca, nunca pasó desapercibido para Cartman.

— Yo creo que te va a terminar lastimando —comentó en cierta ocasión, una donde Stan y Kenny se fueron solos a mirar la vitrina repleta de juguetes más cercana a la residencia McCormick, para elegir un regalo bonito para la hermana menor de éste, Karen.

Kyle cesó sus garabatos, la tarea de la maestra de arte, y lo observó ceñudo. Más no dijo nada a su favor. Ninguno de los dos.

Porque sin importar cuánto lo negase, Kyle no era ningún estúpido. Aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol para solucionar eso, ¿cierto?

**3.**

Uno supondría que al entrar a la primaria, un lugar para ampliar los horizontes, para explotar las recién adquiridas habilidades y con ello abandonar las niñerías del kínder y cientos de gilipolleces más, un lugar para sentar cabeza y ser "un hombre de verdad" —o mujer, si las chicas decidían ser masculinas allá ellas—, ya se habría madurado un poquito. Al menos.

Pero ¿Acaso pasar de grado le había lavado el cerebro a Stan? ¿O los genes Marsh por fin hacían efecto? Era curioso que a su edad actual les sugiriera una cosa _así_. Más aun, que confiara plenamente que ellos accederían. Porque él, de ninguna manera, iba a aceptar. Y esta vez iba en serio.

— No voy a jugar a las princesas Stanny. No me voy a poner un asqueroso vestido, ni a recitar las poesías que la tonta de Wendy repartió en clase. No, no, y no.

Claro que negarse, ya fuese en voz alta o en silencio, también era una estupidez. Porque Stan iba a ganar. Stan siempre ganaba. Sobre todo si involucraba a Wendy.

— ¡No le digas tonta! —Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz—. Y por última vez, no te pido que uses un vestido, porque ni siquiera tenemos uno. Sólo vamos a jugar…

— Sí, ya sé. A Calabozos y Dragones, o como sea que se llame. No interesa.

— Va a ser divertido —insistió Kyle. Ambos contaron mentalmente hasta tres, deseando que la cabeza les explotase. Pero como no sucedía nada parecido Cartman terminó berreando con los puños apretados. Al final, Kyle sonrió con autosuficiencia—. Sí, súper divertido, _gordo_.

— Cállate, rata judía.

Se acercó a Kenny, quien veía soñador una mariposa, seguramente imaginándosela con la cara de alguna chica que considerase guapa. En primero su obsesión había sido Emma Watson.

— Kinny —éste lo miró— ¿verdad que tampoco quieres jugar esta… esta… cosa, totalmente_ gay_? —A falta de una palabra más hiriente, y porque todavía no conocían la maravilla del insulto, o en su defecto, un lenguaje malsonante más amplio, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Tanto Kyle como Stan pusieron los ojos en blanco. Kenny puso un gesto que para Cartman era estúpido y bajándose la parka un momento, contestó:

— ¡Claro! Siempre me he preguntado qué se siente usar una falda.

—… Eres un traidor Kenny, un odioso traidor.

Ofuscado, miró a otro lado, encontrándose con que Stan movía la cabeza en señal de frustración y Kyle lo observaba, sonriendo. Stan no lo notó, naturalmente, pero tampoco hacía falta. Pronto cogió a Kyle del brazo, guiándolo lejos de ellos, acrecentando la sonrisa de Kyle.

— Olvídenlo, jugaremos algo más.

— ¿Y qué es ese "algo más", Stanny? —Cuestionó Cartman, sin apartar la vista de ellos. De sus manos entrelazadas.

— He visto ciertos… programas; ustedes saben, de esos que le agradan a mamá —hizo una pausa, mientras los tres lo rodeaban en un círculo íntimo—. ¿Sabían que, cuando quieres mucho a alguien, te casas con él?

— Vaya, eso sí es ser inteligente. Si Stan aquí presente no nos los dice…

— ¡Cierra la boca Cartman! —Una mirada fulminante y de nuevo con una cara angelical dedicada a Stan. Cartman arrugó la frente, sin comprender—. Lo que jugaremos, ¿tiene que ver con esos programas? —Añadió, recibiendo un asentimiento. Antes de que ninguno hablara, lo que fuese, Kenny se pegó a Cartman.

— Yo te quiero mucho, Eric. Muchísimo. Creo que deberíamos casarnos y vivir en una casita frente al océano.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Cariño, ya he notado cómo me miras. No hay que seguir negando lo obvio —insistió con una voz profunda, insinuante. Y en un movimiento felino estampó sus labios contra los suyos, revolviéndole el estómago. Kyle estalló en carcajadas, y luego un sorprendido Stan.

Sintiendo el rostro arder empujó a Kenny, quien cayó al suelo, relamiéndose la boca y con una sonrisita despectiva. Las risas del "dúo maravilla" le taladraban los oídos, y en un inexplicable arrebato de euforia, terminó riendo con ellos.

_Demonios, demonios_.

No entendía por qué los aguantaba. Por qué pese a las bromas de mal gusto y tratos no tan afectuosos continuaba buscándolos, a los tres.

— ¡Vamos, capullos, es su turno de compartir bacterias! —Canturreó. Stan negó entre risas, igual que Kyle. Se miraron cara a cara, y el primero besó con delicadeza la mejilla del segundo, ganándose los abucheos de Kenny.

De algún modo aquella absurda situación dio por sentado dos promesas. Que él y Kenny se casarían, ya mayores. Y que Kyle y Stan harían lo mismo.

Con tan sólo siete años de edad Cartman empezaba a cuestionarse si lo gay no le fue contagiado por ese trío tan inédito. O porque Dios, simple y llanamente, gustaba de molestarlo con besos robados y juegos que incluían prendas de mujer.

**4.**

— Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso —dijo, con lentitud. Kyle lo miró mal, aunque no era la causa de su disgusto. Cartman había notado que desde el principio de la mañana, cuando llegaron al colegio, Kyle ya andaba maldiciendo a todo desgraciado que se le cruzara en el camino.

Stan andaba un poco más adelante. Irradiando felicidad. Con Wendy. Wendy Testaburger. La niña más popular y querida de todo el tercer grado, sólo comparada con su mejor amiga, Bárbara Stevens. Y Wendy, también, era la que le causaba tan horrible humor a Kyle.

— No necesito tus charlas consoladoras de mierda —replicó tras un rato de silencio. Cartman rió por lo bajo.

— Oh Kahl, si supieras cómo yo consuelo a las personas me alzarías un altar. No te estoy haciendo sentir mejor, nunca haría algo como eso. Sólo soy sincero.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el odio? —Inquirió entonces.

Él se encogió de hombros, con desinterés y fingiendo un bostezo.

— Quién sabe. Si odias a Stan por ceder a las hormonas y una falda amarilla, pronto podrías amarlo, sin darte cuenta. O si es la puta el origen de tu odio, ella es la que te gustará, tarde o temprano.

— ¡Ugh, qué asco! J_amás_ me fijaría en Wendy —chistó inmediatamente Kyle, le dedicó otra mirada venenosa a la pareja de enfrente, y frunció el ceño—. Estás loco. Muy loco. Y yo me tengo que ir, o llegaré tarde a mi entrevista para ser presidente escolar.

— Espero que ganes, judío. Claro, si ya permiten a tu gente en asuntos de política el mundo debe andar muy mal.

Kyle le sonrió con ironía, sin responder. Y se alejó. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando evitaba dormirse con las explicaciones del Señor Garrison y veía de reojo la ventana más próxima a él, que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Kyle nunca dijo que no se enamoraría de Stan.

**5.**

Extracto del diario de Eric Cartman. Nota agregada en una hoja de cuaderno: _Kyle, si estás leyendo esto, ya puedes cavar tu tumba e irte al Infierno Judío._

«Los años transcurren con rapidez, y ya nos encontramos en cuarto grado. El Señor Garrison huyó por ser marica, y luego, con la muerte accidental de la nueva maestra, volvió. Recordándome cuán asquerosa es la primaria… a veces pienso que sería más fácil si no hubiese nacido en este pueblucho. Kenny pasa de novia en novia, ignorándome, y no es como si yo lo buscara pero joder, las cosas con los tortolos van de mal en peor gracias a la tonta de Wendy. ¿Es mucho pedir que seamos cuatro chicos normales?, ¿qué Hitler jamás hubiese muerto y que Mel Gibson sea menos desquiciado? No sé, me gustaría mucho volver en el tiempo. Evitar ese día en que los conocí y decidí hacerme su amigo. Tal vez así no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo con Kahl y preguntarme qué fue de esas promesas accidentales que hicimos no hacía mucho.»

**6.**

Extracto del diario de Eric Cartman. Nota agregada en una hoja de cuaderno: _Scott Tenorman debe morir._

«Wendy rompió con Stan. Por Mel Gibson. Tenía que escribirlo. Nunca había sido tan feliz desde que Kyle se lastimó la pierna practicando con los patines en primer año. Y aunque el hippie anda en la moda de los que se cortan las venas con galletitas es mi oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre él y Kahl. ¿Qué eso es un gesto demasiado desinteresado para alguien como yo? Para nada, me vale un comino que lo opinen los demás, sólo quiero que Santa me traiga ese camión de construcción último modelo.

Recordatorio. Comprar condimentos para salsa, _mucha salsa_»

**7.**

— ¿Has notado que Stan y Kyle siempre andan juntos últimamente?

Cartman dejó de darle bocados a su hamburguesa para observar a Kenny fugazmente. Lucía pensativo, muy serio. Ese día, ambos habían preferido pasar tiempo sólo los dos, como los «mejores amigos» que eran.

Ya iban en sexto año. Seis meses más, y entrarían a secundaria.

De vez en cuando Kenny jugueteaba con su collar incompleto, ese que le había puesto sin su consentimiento y por un propósito egoísta, pero que nunca se había quitado, que Cartman supiera. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar que él poseía la otra mitad y que también la portaba a diario.

— Son unos maricas —respondió cortante. Kenny esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— Cierto, igual que Craig y Tweek, que empezaron con peleas gracias a nosotros y terminaron ennoviados cuando por fin Tucker logró convencer a Tweak de que los besos no te contagian ninguna enfermedad mortal. O Butters y Clyde, una pareja que nadie esperó. O Token y Nicole, que ya duraron bastante. Y no hay que olvidar al inglés y su _topo_…

— Sí, bueno, muchos de nuestros compañeros batean para el mismo lado, ¿qué hay con eso?

— ¿En serio piensas que me creo que las interminables rupturas entre Stan y Wendy no le impiden aspirar por algo mejor? ¿Alguien, como Kyle? —ahí estaba. Tan directo.

Era natural que Kenny, el experto sobre sexo, lo notase. Aunque un poco tarde. O mucho, en realidad.

Cualquiera con dos ojos y dos orejas lo daría por sentado.

— Kinny, ellos _siempre _andan juntos. De no ser porque Randy se cogió a Sharon y Gerald a Sheila en meses diferentes juraría que podrían haber nacido al mismo tiempo, en el mismo hospital y con un jodido hilo rojo uniéndolos.

A lo lejos, una chica intentaba infructuosamente atraer la atención de Marsh, mientras éste platicaba también con Kyle. En una banca no muy distante a donde se encontraban. Observándolos, Cartman dio un sorbo a su soda de dieta.

— Yo no estoy seguro. Pensaba que no durarían. Que tú y yo tampoco duraríamos, y míranos ahora, continuamos escabulléndonos al cine, ahorrando para consolas que el gobierno nos robará, conociendo a estrella tras estrella…

— Caray, no sabía que existía un "tú y yo".

Cartman le devolvió la sonrisa, con un deje de cinismo.

— ¿Y por qué no habría de existir, Kinny?

— Te gustó Wendy, no importa cuánto lo niegues es cierto. Y está Patty Nelson. Y posiblemente Butters, o Kyle, Shelly, qué se yo.

— Yo no soy la prostituta de South Park. Y de todos esos sólo dos me gustaron.

— Exacto. Y las dos son chicas.

— Exacto —repitió.

Kenny, asintió, como comprendiendo. Pero cuando hizo ademán de levantarse a irse, con las manos en sus bolsillos raídos, Cartman habló, aparentando que no tenía importancia aunque así era.

— Sin embargo, Kinny, a ninguno de ellos le prometí, a base de una extorsión contra mi persona, que nos casaríamos de grandes y compraríamos una casa frente al océano. ¿Qué te dice eso?

Kenny volvió a sentarse, con lentitud. Apretaba ambos párpados y el labio inferior le temblaba. Un minuto después lo veía con un sentimiento que Cartman no reconoció, procuraba no llorar. Y lo conseguía.

— Me dice que eres un gordo rico. Y que _te quiero_ como no he querido a nadie. ¿A-acaso está mal?

— Nada podría estar tan bien.

**8.**

Ya no valía la pena mentir, era tan claro como el agua, Stan estaba enamorado de Kyle, y viceversa.

Sólo que eran muy idiotas, igual que él. Ni siquiera supo cuándo confirmó lo obvio desde sus cuatro años de edad, ¿fue a los trece, catorce? Sí, a los catorce.

Wendy y Stan (oh sorpresa impensable, y claro que ese comentario va con sarcasmo) terminaron. De nuevo. Y Stan se sumió en una de sus constantes depresiones. De nuevo.

Cartman a esas alturas ya estaba más que hastiado. Quería coger una moto sierra de la ferretería, ir a por Wendy, y cortarla en cientos de pedacitos para dárselos al nuevo perro de Stan. Y luego darle una tunda a éste por ser tan testarudo y a Kyle por carecer de la valentía necesaria para confesarse. ¿Formaban parte de una telenovela? No. Claro que no.

Coño, que el amor se daba sin tantas complicaciones

— No entiendo qué es lo difícil en confesarle que lo adoras y todas esas cursilerías de Disney.

Kyle lo observó con horror, mientras palidecía. Se había paseado por su casa porque no quería saber nada de Stan. Otra mentira, porque Cartman apostaba los videos porno de Liane a que mentalmente se gritaba «Ve a por Stan, ¡ve a por Stan!»

— ¿Q-qué te has fumado ahora? Ese tonto no me…

— ¡Ve con otro a contarle cuentos, judío! Sé que anhelas besarlo y abrazarlo y que él te haga lo mismo a ti. Sé que deseas acariciar su torso desnudo y muchas porquerías más —lo interrumpió, exasperado—. Y ya que ustedes pueden seguir así hasta los ochenta, tendré que intervenir.

— ¿Cómo?

— Vamos a la casa del hippie, inmediatamente.

— No, Cartman, _no_. ¡Aleja ese saco de papas de mí, carajo!

Cartman inhaló y exhaló varias veces.

— ¿Prometes no escapar y mantenerte tranquilo?

—… No soy un perro.

— Qué buen monstruito eres, Kahl.

—… Imbécil.

**9.**

El silencio del cuarto sofocaba de tan incómodo que era. Stan garabateaba quién sabe qué cosas en una libreta, evitando a toda costa mirar a Kyle. Kyle, por su parte, cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, balanceándose en el marco de la puerta. Kenny se había colado, y Cartman sólo podía pensar en darse de topes contra la pared.

¿En serio eran amigos del alma, en serio? ¿Cómo era posible una barbaridad así? Rompía cualquier esquema de lógica en el mundo.

Pero él no se hacía llamar Eric Cartman por nada. Y había jurado que esa tontería tendrían un fin.

— Así que —inició, con aires de orgullo. Todos lo observaron— el hippie y el judío quieren aprender sobre la anatomía masculina, ¿eh?

— ¡Cartman, dios! —Chillaron al mismo tiempo, cubriéndose el rostro. Kenny tosió con fuerza, perdiendo momentáneamente el aire, pese a los regaños e insultos que Stan y Kyle le proferían por no disimular mejor.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Se suponía que era un secreto! Digo, no, é-él miente.

— Stan —los ojos de Kyle se abrieron con desmesura— ¿es cierto?

— Claro que sí, por Hitler, ambos son más lentos de que lo esperaba. ¿Qué tengo que poner un cartel en el cielo?, ¿explicarles el asunto de las abejas y las flores? —Volvieron a ruborizarse—. Stan, Kyle te quiere. Kyle, Stan te quiere. Fin. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, hay que mandar a Wendy por un tubo y ser felices los cuatro, cada quien con su hombre, porque al parecer, todos salimos gays y es muy extenuante ir a terapia para aceptarlo —otro tosido se le escapó a Kenny—. ¿Es más sencillo de lo que aparenta, salir del closet, no?

— Esto… yo… quizás fue muy precipitado prometer la boda, en antaño —se explicó Stan.

— Q-quizás —concordó Kyle.

— Quizás he sido un cobarde todos estos años y es hora de que sea feliz, con otra persona, alguien con una ushanka verde y cabellos rojos.

— Quizás.

— Quizás deberíamos besarnos ahora mismo y follar enfrente de Cartman para traumarlo de por vida como compensación a la vergüenza que nos ha hecho pasar.

Kyle contuvo una sonrisa cómplice al tiempo que él se tapaba los ojos, asqueado, y soltaba un «Cómo los odio, ¡yo sólo quería ayudar y así me pagan!» e interrumpía a Kenny y su «Yo sí quisiera ver…», dándole un codazo. También, pese a sus protestas, Stan sí cumplió la parte del beso. Atrayendo a Kyle al colchón y fundiendo sus labios al compás de la canción que sonaba en la radio, colocándolo sobre sí mismo y enterrando sus manos en la maraña que tenía por cabellos.

Kenny, entre risitas tontas y embriagadoras, terminó abrazándolo y robándole un beso igual al primero que le dio. Repitiendo lo mucho que lo quería y aumentando su maldita pena ante los ojos divertidos de sus amigos.

Aún entonces se maldecía por hablarles. Por darse cuenta de que Stan y Kyle eran el uno para el otro, así como Kenny y él (lo iba a negar, de todas formas). Por no odiarlos, ni ese día ni en cien más. Por ser tan perceptivo con cuestiones como esas, con un amor como esos.

Y es que aunque suene cliché —que lo es, un montón— el suyo era un amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista. Y Cartman lo ha sabido desde siempre.

**#FIN**


End file.
